


What Hurts the Most

by wilddragonflying



Series: Sterek Songverse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek POV, M/M, Pining, Rascal Flatts, Song fic, What Hurts the Most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What hurts the most<br/>Was being so close<br/>And having so much to say<br/>And watching you walk away</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Songverse, based on Rascal Flatts's "What Hurts the Most."

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_   
_That don't bother me_   
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_   
_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_   
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_   
_But that's not what gets me_

Stiles was gone.

The thought had been playing on a loop in Derek’s mind for the past three weeks, ever since that night in Stiles’s bedroom.

He’d lost Stiles.

He’d wasted his chance.

He’d lost his nerve, and now Stiles was gone.

Stiles wouldn’t come back.

Why should he?

It wasn’t like Derek had given him a reason to.

 

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_   
_But I'm doin' it_   
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_   
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_   
_But I know if I could do it over_   
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_   
_That I left unspoken_

Almost all of the rest of the teenagers in the two packs—Isaac, Danny, and Ethan in Derek’s, and Allison, Lydia, and Aidan in Scott’s—had decided to go to the local community college. So they were still in Beacon Hills, and they all insisted on gathering in Derek’s loft at least once a week for Pack Night.

Everyone felt the hole Stiles had left, but Derek handled it the least gracefully; he was sullen, quiet, and more standoffish than he’d ever been before.

Rascal Flatts’s “What Hurts the Most” came on the radio Isaac had installed, and Derek had to force himself to not flee. The song described everything perfectly; he’d fucked it all to hell with Stiles. He’d waited too long to tell Stiles how he felt, how important Stiles was to the pack, to both packs, to _Derek_ , and he’d lost Stiles. He’d watched Stiles go through the gates to his plane, and afterwards he’d spent damn near a month in the Preserve in Alpha form, ignoring everyone and everything.

And absolutely _not_ howling in misery every night.


End file.
